1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer processing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to erasing displayed information.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems are beginning to handle electronic ink in increasingly lifelike ways. Electronic ink is now able to flow relatively smoothly from a stylus onto a display.
Just as users desire to write in a lifelike way onto screen using digital ink, users also desire to erase in a lifelike way. Previous approaches to erasing ink included deleting ink strokes as a whole. Other approaches included deleting portions of ink strokes when contacted by an eraser. In this latter approach, the erasing did not begin to occur until a user was passed the midline of the ink stroke. This often caused confusion whether the computing system was keeping up with the users input. Additionally, it had the effect of making users wonder whether the computing system was as exacting as desired.
An improved approach to erasing ink strokes that more closely mirrors the process and display of erasing actual ink is needed.